The Yukisut
by Torina Archelda
Summary: What happens when Kikyo's soul is calling for Kagome's? And the only way to save her is for Inuyasha to kill Kikyo? InuKag, please read!


Chapter One:  What Now?

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"  Inuyasha cried, dealing one last fatal blow to the giant scorpion youkai that loomed above him.  The demon was slashed into a thousand pieces, and Kagome lifted the shard of the Shikon no Tama out of the carnage. 

"This is it," she said.  "The sacred jewel is nearly completed."  She, Miroku, and Naraku now held all the pieces of the jewel.  Miroku had left them for a few days, despite Inuyasha's complaints, in order to 'sort out his thoughts', as he put it.  He would be back in no less than two days, and then they would go after Naraku.  It was understood that, when he was conquered, Inuyasha would use the jewel to become a pure youkai.  Miroku and Sango would have achieved their goals.  The wind tunnel curse would be lifted from Miroku, and Sango would avenge her people.  Inuyasha would become a full demon.  And Kagome?  She would return to her own time and never see any of them again.  It was all she could do to contain her tears.  It was nearly over…  All this time they had concentrated on destroying Naraku and obtaining all the shards of the Shikon jewel.  They had never given a thought to what they would do afterwards.  And it seemed as if Kagome was the only one who really cared what happened next…

"Are you sure?" Inuyasha asked.  "Do you, Naraku, and the monk have all the pieces?"

"Well," Kagome replied, her voice laden with fake happiness, "we won't really know until we try and put it together, will we?  But I don't sense any shards anywhere else…"

"Then it's really just Naraku now?" Sango asked.  "We truly did it?  I didn't expect us to get this far.  I supposed we would all die in battle long before now…  I never thought we would get the chance to challenge Naraku."

"What will we do?" Kagome inquired.  "Without the Shikon jewel shards, I will not be able to return here.  So I guess what I do won't affect you anymore.  But what about all of you?  I suppose Miroku will return to wandering around as he did before.  But Sango, where will you go?  Avenging your people will not bring them back.  And Inuyasha, once you become a full youkai, what will you do with your life?  And where will Shippo stay without us to take care of him? Did you ever think of that?  Or am I the only one who bothered to consider what would happen to us once we defeat Naraku?"  Her words were greeted with an uneasy silence.  Inuyasha finally spoke up.

 "Kagome…  I agree with Sango.  I didn't really expect us to get this far.  I don't know what we'll do.  But you're right about one thing.  It's not your problem.  So stop wasting your time worrying about us, okay?"

Tears welled up in Kagome's eyes.  Stop worrying about them?  How could she do that?  They were the best friends she had ever had.  And Inuyasha...She loved him.  And he would never know…  Because she would never be able to tell him.  She grabbed her bag and ran into the forest. 

"Kagome!"  Inuyasha called after her.  "Kagome!  Come back!"  _What did I say?  _He started to run after her, but Sango stopped him. 

"She needs some time alone.  She is having trouble accepting the fact that we're going to be separated so soon…"

Inuyasha stared after her, concern in his golden eyes.  _Kagome…  I hope she'll be okay._

Chapter Two:  The Diary

Kagome tore through the forest, not caring where she went.  She just had to get away…  It was too much.  Having to leave her friends – her love – forever…  It just hurt so badly…  She tripped over a tree root and fell to the floor.  She didn't bother to get up, choosing instead to cry her eyes out into the dirt.  Sobs wrenched through her.  She had grown used to living two lives: one in her time, one in Feudal Japan; and the friends she had made, despite their faults, were ones she had learned to depend upon.  The knowledge that in a few short days they would go after Naraku, and then it was only a matter of time before they had to say their final goodbyes, hurt her.   It was too much to bear...  She took out her diary and a pen.

_Dear Diary,_

        I can't take it anymore.  I just don't know what to do…  The Shikon no Tama is nearly complete.  When Miroku returns in a few days, we will find and destroy Naraku.  Then the jewel will return to it's original state.  Inuyasha will become a full youkai.  Sango and Miroku will have everything they want.  And I will return home, forced to wake up each morning wondering if it was all a dream.  I will never see my friends again.  I have learned to trust Miroku and Sango with my life.  Shippo, Myoga, and Kelala are dear friends to me.  And Inuyasha…  I have hid my feelings for him, even to myself, until now.  But I can no longer deny the truth.  I am in love with him.  I always have been, and I always will be.  But it doesn't matter.  He loves Kikyo.  And even if he didn't…  It's pointless to speculate on what could have been.  I am from my time, and he is from his.  We are from completely different worlds.  It would never work out.  But still… Sometimes I honestly consider just leaving and never coming back.  I could just leave the shards for Inuyasha and spare myself the pain of saying goodbye…  But every time I tell myself that that is what I should do, and prepare myself to leave, I take one last glance at him and I cannot go.  Because it is worth the pain saying goodbye will cause me just to spend another day with him.  I need him in my life.  And I don't know what I'll do when we have to say goodbye… 

Suddenly Inuyasha appeared.  "Kagome?" he asked tentatively.  She slammed the book shut.  "Are you all right?  You just ran off earlier…  Is something wrong?"

She quickly dried her unshed tears.  "I'm fine," she lied.

Inuyasha didn't believe a word of it, she could tell.  But surprisingly he didn't press the subject.  "Okay," he said.  "If you say so.  Are you ready to come back now?  Sango, Shippo and I have been worried about you…"

She replaced her diary in her bag.  "Okay," she replied.  "I'll go."  She climbed onto his back and he carried her back to where the others were waiting. 

"Kagome!  You're back!  Are you okay?  You really scared me when you ran off earlier!"

Inuyasha put Kagome down.  She smiled.  "I'm fine, Shippo.  I'm sorry to have worried you all."

"It's okay," Shippo replied, "just don't do it again."

Kagome stifled a grin.  Kami, she would miss them…  "Yes, mother." She replied.  Sango and Inuyasha smiled.  Shippo just looked confused. 

"Mother?  What do you mean?"

"Never mind, Shippo.  Do you want some Ramen?"

"Yay!"  Shippo cried.  "Ramen!"

Kagome smiled.  "Come on, let's go get some water.  Inuyasha, can you start the fire while we are gone?"

Inuyasha nodded.

"Okay then, let's go."

They walked off towards a nearby stream.  Inuyasha lit the fire with one of Kagome's matches.  It would take them at least ten minutes to get to the stream and back.  _That gives me plenty of time to read that book Kagome was writing in and find out what's really wrong with her…  I'm worried.  She's been acting so strange lately…  I'd never forgive myself if anything happened to her._  He reached into her bag and pulled out the book he had seen her writing in earlier.  It was labeled 'diary'.  He turned to the last page she had written in.  It was stained with tears.  The entry was quite long, but a few phrases caught his eye.

And Inuyasha…  I have hid my feelings for him, even to myself, until now.  But I can no longer deny the truth.  I am in love with him.  I always have been, and I always will be.  Sometimes I honestly consider just leaving and never coming back.  I could just leave the shards for Inuyasha and spare myself the pain of saying goodbye…  But every time I tell myself that that is what I should do, and prepare myself to leave, I take one last glance at him and I cannot go.  Because it is worth the pain saying goodbye will cause me just to spend another day with him.  I need him in my life.  And I don't know what I'll do when we have to say goodbye… 

Inuyasha stared at the page, openmouthed in shock.  She feels the same way I do…  Why didn't I tell her how I felt earlier?  He answered his own question.  It's because I was afraid…  Afraid of being rejected.  I didn't want to ruin our easy friendship.  I kept telling myself that it wasn't worth the risk of losing her forever.  And now…  Now there's no choice but to tell her.  It won't change anything, but I can't let her leave without knowing the truth, thinking I still love Kikyo…

His thoughts were interrupted by Shippo's laughter.  "I'll race you back, Kagome!" 

"Shippo, no!  You'll spill the water!"  Her voice was calm, but there was an underlying sadness in her tone.  She's still upset about having to leave…  And I am, too.  I'm just so afraid… 

He quickly placed the book back into Kagome's bag and pulled out a pack of ramen. 

"Inuyasha, what have you been doing?" Kagome asked, exasperated, as she walked into the clearing.

Inuyasha realized, too late, that the fire had gone out.  I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I forgot to make sure the fire kept burning.

"Sorry, Kagome," he said sincerely.  "I just…  Spaced out I guess."

She raised an eyebrow at him.  "I started it," he pleaded.  "I really did.  I was just… thinking.  So it went out."  He stared at the ground.

The three friends shared a troubled glance.  "You shouldn't think, Inuyasha.  It's scaring me."

"Shippo!"  Kagome chastised the young kitsune.  "That was uncalled for!"

Inuyasha gave her a weak smile.  "It's okay."  He paused and stared at the grass.  "I'm scaring myself…"

Kagome gave him a worried look and placed a hand on his shoulder.  "Inuyasha," she asked quietly, "are you okay?  You've been acting… well… strange lately."

Inuyasha sighed.  Whether she knew it or not, her touch calmed him…  "I'm fine," he said.  "Really.  I just…  Have a lot to think about."

"All right, but I'm here if you need me, okay?"

He nodded and she turned to leave.  "Kagome?" he asked.  She turned back around.

"Yes?"

"Arigatou."

She looked at him in surprise.  "For what?"

He smiled at her, a real smile this time.  "For caring."  At this he stood and walked off, leaving his friends to stare after him in confusion.  "Call me back when the ramen is ready!" he called over his shoulder before leaping into a nearby tree.

Kagome sighed and shook her head.  "Some things never change…"

Chapter 3: I Love You

Everyone was quiet at dinner that night.  Inuyasha spent his time staring into the fire, deciding how to express his feelings to Kagome.  Kagome pondered what Inuyasha had meant when he thanked her.  It's not at all like him…  Something is wrong.  I know it.

Inuyasha quickly finished his ramen, and waited patiently for Kagome to consume hers.  When she finished he stood.

"Kagome, I need to talk to you."

Kagome looked up at him.  "About what?"

He hesitated.  "Come on." he said, extending a hand to help her up.  "Let's go for a walk.  I'll tell you in a minute."

She stood and followed him, shooting him a quizzical look now and then.  After ten minutes of walking, she asked, "Inuyasha?"

He stopped.  "Yes?"

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

He looked away from her.  "Kagome…" he paused.  It was so hard…  But he had to tell her.  "A part of me wants to leave right now and kill Naraku by myself, because it would be faster that way.  Then I'd have my revenge and the rest of the jewel shards.  But…"  He stopped.

"But?" Kagome asked.

"But then there's this other part of me that just wants to stay right here and never leave."

"Are you afraid?" she asked tentatively.

"Yes," he admitted, "but not of Naraku."

"Then…  What are you afraid of?"

"I know that we can all defeat Naraku together, but then…"  He looked deep into her eyes.  "But then the jewel would be complete."

Kagome looked at him questioningly.  "Isn't that what you want?"

He put a finger to her lips.  "And then you would leave." he continued.  He gently kissed her.  "And that's the last thing I want."

Kagome stared at him, stunned.  "But… but… Kikyo…"

"No," he said seriously.  "I don't think I ever loved Kikyo. As a hanyou I was alone; humans feared me, and demons scorned me.  I had never had a real friend…  So when I met Kikyo, I thought I loved her because she was the only one who had ever treated me with kindness.  I mistook friendship for love.  But she never really accepted me…  At least not the way you do.  She wanted me to become a human, but you accept me for who I am.  To you, I'm not half demon, and I'm not half human.  I'm just Inuyasha."  He put a hand on her cheek.  "And that's the way I want people to see me." he whispered, stroking her hair.  "You're kind, forgiving, honest, loyal…  You're everything I've ever wanted.  And I don't want to ever let you go."  He pulled her close and their lips met.  When they pulled apart, Kagome was crying.

"Oh, Inuyasha!" she sobbed.  "I…  I'm so afraid…  I want to stay with you forever, but once the jewel is completed, I'll have no way to return here…  I don't want to say goodbye…  I love you too much…"  She clung to him, still crying. 

"So stay," he whispered, holding her tightly.  "Please tell me you'll stay.  I can't live without you, Kagome.  You're everything to me.  I need you here…"

"I don't know." she said.  "I just don't know…  I love my family back in my era.  But I love my friends here, and I love you…  This place is like a second home to me.  I don't want to have to choose.  This just isn't fair…"

"Life isn't fair," he soothed.  "I learned that lesson quickly.  But maybe we can give fate a run for its money if we complete the jewel…"

Kagome looked up at him sharply.  "What do you mean?"

"Kagome, I don't want to be a youkai anymore."  Kagome couldn't stifle a gasp of surprise.   He smiled at her.  "Don't look so shocked. 

I-"

"Inuyasha, no."

"What?"

"I…  I can't let you do this."

"Do what?"

"You do want to become a demon; you and I both know it.  I won't let you give that up for me…"

Inuyasha chuckled softly.  "Kagome, stop.  I've known for a long time that that isn't what I want to do.  I am who I am, and you've shown me that I can't change it.  And even if I did still want to be a demon…"  He looked her directly in the eye.  "You're worth it," he whispered.  A tear fell down her cheek and he wiped it away.

"So what would you do with the jewel?" she asked, her voice barely audible.

"For the wish?  I don't know.  But after that…"  He trailed off.  She leaned closer to him.

"After that?" she reiterated.

He pulled her close and kissed her gently.  "I'd break it, just like you did."  Kagome gasped, and he laughed.  "Only into two pieces, though.  I'd keep half of it and I'd give you the rest, so that we can travel back and forth from each of our times."  His lips brushed softly against hers.  "And so that you will always have a piece of my heart."

"Oh, Inuyasha!"  She threw her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder, sobbing.   

"Shhh…" he said.  "It's all right.  You can cry all you want.  I'm here."

Chapter Four:  The Stranger

They returned to camp an hour later holding hands.  Sango and Miroku raised their eyebrows, but said nothing. 

"I see you returned early." Inuyasha commented.

Miroku nodded. 

"I suppose you won't tell us what you were doing?" Kagome asked.

Miroku laughed.  "Not likely.  But I suppose you'll find out soon enough…"

"Umm…  Okay…"  She leaned over to Sango.  "Is it just me or do you get the feeling he's hiding something?"

Sango just smiled.  "No…" she said, all to contentedly.

"Inuyasha?" she whispered.

"Hai?"

"Do you think Miroku and Sango finally got together?  They're both acting strangely happy…"

"Feh.  So what if they did?  They'll tell us when they want to."

Kagome smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder.  I didn't expect a straight answer.  He's so predictable…  It's reassuring.  She stared into the firelight, eyes drooping.  She snuggled close to Inuyasha and quickly fell asleep.

Inuyasha looked down at the sleeping miko, smiling.  She's so beautiful when she is asleep…

Miroku cleared his throat.  Inuyasha looked up at him.  "Inuyasha…  Is there something you would like to tell us?"

"Feh," he replied.  He would have folded his arms, but he didn't want to wake Kagome.  "What's that supposed to mean?"

Miroku looked strangely at him.  "What happened while you and Kagome were gone?  Are the two of you together yet?" he prodded.

Inuyasha flushed, but he was saved from answering by a disembodied voice coming from the forest.  "Inuyasha?" 

He gently set Kagome on the grass and turned around, unsheathing Tetsusaiga.  "Who's there?"

"Do not be alarmed," the deep voice replied.  "I have come to warn you."

Inuyasha growled.  "Then state your warning and leave."

"Tut tut tut.  So untrusting.  But my message is for your ears alone."

"What kind of trick is this?"

"My master's orders are absolute.  You can come with me or not.  It does not matter."

"Then I choose not to hear your warning.  You're probably bluffing."

"Ah," said the voice to Inuyasha's retreating figure.  "But are you willing to risk the girl's life upon that assumption?"

Inuyasha froze.  "What about Kagome?"

"I say again," the voice said triumphantly.  "My message is for your ears alone."

Inuyasha turned.  "I'll go."  He followed the direction of the voice.  He looked behind a nearby tree and saw a willow sprite.  The sprite smiled.

"Good." he replied before leaping off into the forest.  "Master Sesshomaru will be pleased."

Chapter Five: The Ultimatum

The sprite led Inuyasha to another clearing, closer to the river.  "Master Sesshomaru, sir.  I have brought him."  The sprite bowed to the giant tree in front of him.

Sesshomaru leapt down from the uppermost branches gracefully.  "Good work, Mesho.  You may leave."

"Yes, sir."  The sprite bowed once more before gliding away.

"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha growled, drawing Tetsusaiga.  "What do you want with me and why are you threatening Kagome?"

"Threatening?"  If it had been anyone else in question, Inuyasha would have said he sounded amused.  "My warning is to save her, not harm her."

Inuyasha blinked.  "Why would you save her?  You've tried to kill her more than once."

"This time it is in my best interests for her to stay alive."

"How so?"

"Well, it would get Rin to stop yelling at me to 'stop being an idiot' and 'act like I care about my brother sometimes'.  Plus, she likes Kagome.  I'd never hear the end of it if I let her die…"

Inuyasha had a few things to say to Sesshomaru about what the way he treated Rin made their relationship look like, but there were more pressing matters.  "That isn't it, though."

"Inuyasha, don't you trust me?"

Inuyasha snorted.  "No.  You never do anything for anyone unless it benefits you.  And don't give me the Rin line again, I don't buy it."

"You saw right through me, hanyou.  All right, I'll get straight to the point.  I want the Tetsusaiga.  Fair enough to ensure the safety of your precious miko, ne?"

"You can't use the Tetsusaiga, so why do you want it?  And how do I know you aren't lying about Kagome?"

"What I want our father's sword for is my business.  And you don't trust me that she hasn't long to live?  Then wait two or three days, she'll start to show signs.  But that will give you less time to cure her…"

"What signs?  Cure her of what?"

"The soul that Kagome and Kikyo share has been apart for too long.  In less than a month, they will both die if you cannot save her.  I am the only one who knows the cure.  And no-" he said, looking at the thoughtful expression on Inuyasha's face, "merely killing Kikyo will serve no purpose.  I warn you – the symptoms are excruciatingly painful.  Every day she spends on this Earth will increase their intensity, until, exactly twenty – six days after she begins to feel pain, it will become to much for her, and she will die simply of loosing the will to live.  The soul will rejoin and be dragged to either heaven or hell – depending on whether Kikyo's evil deeds or Kagome's pure ones were most potent in their life.  And if Kikyo's hate for you is stronger than Kagome's love – don't look so surprised, I'm not stupid – then Kagome's spirit will be dragged to hell as well."  He shrugged.  "I really don't care, but I want the Tetsusaiga.  Convenient that only I know how to heal her, ne?"  Sesshomaru studied Inuyasha.  "Go," he said.  "Take the next few days to consider my proposal.  I guarantee you her screams of anguish will convince your soft human – influenced heart to see the sense in my proposition…  Go," he repeated.  "I will be waiting…"  And with that eloquent parting response, he leapt back into the tree.

Chapter Six:  Breaking the News

Inuyasha returned to their makeshift campsite deep in thought.  He wasn't worried about whether he should give his brother the Tetsusaiga or not; if Kagome's life depended on it he would go so far as to give his own.  What he was worried about was what would happen to Kagome if Sesshomaru was telling the truth…

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried, running into his arms.  "I was so worried…  What did Sesshomaru want?"

Inuyasha kept his eyes downcast for a long moment.  When he finally looked up at her, his golden irises were overflowing with sadness and fear.  "Come here.  There's something we need to discuss…"

Kagome's eyes widened.  "Inuyasha…  Is everything all right?"

"No," he responded bluntly.  "Far from it."

He led her to the spot they had spoken at earlier that day.  "Kagome…  Sesshomaru came to warn me – us – about what's going to happen to you."

"What do you mean?  Is Naraku after my shards again?  But if it has to do with the jewel, then wouldn't Miroku be in danger as well?"

"No…  It doesn't have to do with the jewel."  He said the next sentence more to himself.  "God, I hope he's lying…"

"Lying?  Lying about what?"

He gathered her into his arms and held her tightly, tears falling.  "Kagome, I don't want to lose you…"

"Inuyasha, what are you talking about?  What's going on?"  He simply kept crying.  Kagome was frightened.  She had never seen him cry before.  Something was very wrong…  "Inuyasha, it's okay.  I'm not going anywhere…"

"Kagome…  Sesshomaru, he…  He said…"

"What, Inuyasha?  What did he say?"

"He said that your and Kikyo's soul is going to try to come back together."

"Wh- What?"

"He said that only he knew how to stop it, and that if I didn't give him the Tetsusaiga he wouldn't tell me.  That's not what I'm worried about, though…  I'll give it to him if I have to."  He looked up at her sharply.  "And don't you dare try to stop me."

"Then what are you worried about?"

He looked deeply into her eyes, stroking her hair.  "He said it would hurt you.  That in a few days you'll start to feel the pain of your soul being torn out…  And then you'll only have twenty-six days left."  He pulled her closer.  "I don't want you to be harmed."

"Oh, Inuyasha…  Don't worry about me.  I'll be fine.  I can protect myself."

"From an opponent on the outside, hai!  I know that!  But there won't be anything you can do if your soul starts deteriorating…"

She leaned in and kissed him softly.  "Inuyasha, please.  There isn't anything you can do.  You don't really trust Sesshomaru, do you?  We'll just wait and see whether he was telling the truth or not.  I can handle a day or two of pain, okay?" 

"Kagome…  Are you sure?"

"Hai."

He smiled weakly.  "All right then."

They walked back to the clearing in silence.  Kagome fell asleep in his arms almost as soon as he sat down, but Inuyasha was slower.  Despite Kagome's reassurances, he was still worried about her well being.  "Goodnight, my love," he whispered, brushing a strand of raven hair out of her eyes.  "Please be all right in the morning."

Chapter Seven:  A Fleeing Soul

Inuyasha awoke the next morning to Kagome's pained shrieks.  "Kagome!" he cried, turning her to face him.  "Kagome, are you all right?"  
"Inu…  Inuyasha…  Help me…"

"Kagome!  What is it?  Don't tell me that-"

Kagome just nodded, wincing in pain. 

"Can you walk?"

She shook her head.

"Come here," he said, lifting her into his arms and running into the forest. 

"Where-"

"Save your energy.  Don't speak.  We're going to see Sesshomaru.  He was right about what would happen, so I guess we have to trust him about knowing the cure…  Sesshomaru!" he called.  "Get out here NOW!"

"No need to shout, little brother.  I've been following you around since you left yesterday.  Crying over ningens now, are we?  And I thought you could sink no lower…"

"Cut the preamble, Sesshomaru!  You said you could cure her.  Now do it!"

"We had a deal.  The cure for the Tetsusaiga."

"I'll give you the Tetsusaiga, all right.  Only you won't live past your encounter with it!" he raged, gently putting Kagome down and effortlessly placing Tetsusaiga at Sesshomaru's throat.  Inuyasha blinked.  He didn't even try to escape…

"Think about what you are doing," Sesshomaru said calmly.  "If you kill me, she will die.  You wouldn't dare."

Inuyasha sheathed Tetsusaiga, fuming.  Sesshomaru was right.  He was indispensable.  For the moment…  "How can I trust you?"

Sesshomaru laughed.  "You can't.  But what choice do you have?  Now give Mesho the Tetsusaiga and it's sheath.  I'm not making any mistakes this time."

The burly willow sprite appeared out of nowhere, a hand extended for the sword.

Inuyasha experienced a moment's indecision.  Maybe I should search for the cure on my own…

"Inuyasha…  Please…  Don't…  You can't…  I-"  She broke of in the middle of her sentence, screaming once more.  Inuyasha held her in his arms.  A single tear fell down his cheek.  And he surrendered the Tetsusaiga.

Chapter Eight:  The Cure

"I am a man of my word, little brother.  Therefore I will now tell you the cure."

Inuyasha, bent over a writhing Kagome, shot his ears up in disbelief.  "You mean it?"

Sesshomaru grinned maliciously.  "Hai.  But you might not be willing to do it…"

"I'd go to Hell and back for her!" Inuyasha said fervently.

"All right.  First you must find the Yukisut herb.  It will ease her pain.  It is small and green.  From each sprig sprout three, five – petaled, purple flowers.  Brew it in her tea each morning.  She will still feel pain, but it will be much repressed."

"Then what?" Inuyasha asked, committing every one of his half brother's words to memory.

"Then, you must kill Kikyo.  That is the only way to ensure that the completed soul finds it's way to your beloved priestess here.  And remember, she cannot return to her own era.  If she does, she will automatically die."

"Is that all?"  
"No.  Then you must give her reason to live."

"What?"

"I told you that in twenty – six days she will lose the will to live.  If you have successfully met the first two conditions, if she survives until the morning of the twenty – seventh day, she will live."

"What do you mean 'give her reason to live'?"  
Sesshomaru smiled.  "It is this condition that I believe you will be unable to meet.  There must be something or someone on this earth that means so much to her that she cannot bear to die.  If she can overcome the pain in favor of whatever it is she believes this world can offer her, she shall be afforded great and terrible power.  For demons and mikos, this power is increased tenfold."  He looked at Inuyasha seriously.  "If she can conquer this obstacle, then she will be able to easily and single-handedly defeat Naraku, with or without the Shikon jewel."

"I couldn't care less about Naraku right now!  Kagome is in pain and I have to help her!  Where is the herb?"

Sesshomaru smiled maliciously.  "Now, now, brother dearest, don't get so greedy.  I said I would give you the cure.  I said nothing about helping you find the herb."

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha cried, lunging at him.  "Iron-"  
"Not so fast," a voice behind him said.  "One more move and the girl dies."

Inuyasha spun around to see a blade at Kagome's throat.  It was held by Mesho.  And it was the Tetsusaiga.

Chapter Nine:  Sango to the Rescue

"You're a hanyou?" Inuyasha cried.

"It was a profitable investment to hire him, ne, brother?"

"Sesshomaru, why?  I know you have always wanted to kill me for the Tetsusaiga and because you think I have disgraced the family by being a hanyou, but what did Kagome ever do to you?  Please, let her go and allow me to tell my friends how to care for her.  Then I will do whatever you wish.  I promise.  Just please, let her go!"

Sesshomaru chuckled.  "You are incredibly easy to predict."

"What?" Inuyasha asked, bewildered.

"I knew that if I threatened you with her life, you would obey my every command.  Face it, brother.  She is your only weakness and everyone knows it."

"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha said, his voice low and deadly.  "Let her go now."

"Or what?" Sesshomaru asked, his tone mocking.  "What will you do?  You cannot do anything against my will, or she will die.  You know that.  There is no hope left for you.  So why do you even attempt to defy me?"

"Hiraikotsu!"  With a sudden BANG, the Tetsusaiga was knocked out of Mesho's hands.  "You seem to have left something out of your brilliant little plan, Sesshomaru.  Us."

"Yeah!  Us!"

"You cannot possibly defeat us all."

Sango, Shippo, and Miroku stepped into the clearing.

"Inuyasha!" Sango called.  "Take Kagome and go!  We will take care of this vermin." 

"Thank you," Inuyasha whispered gratefully, sliding the Tetsusaiga back into it's sheath and hefting Kagome into his arms.  "I'll take her to Kaede and come back to assist you."

"No," said Miroku, hands on the prayer beads that sealed his wind tunnel, "you must stay with her."

"But-"

"No buts, Inuyasha," said Miroku, starting to get impatient.  "She needs you more than we do.  She loves you," he added in an undertone.

"Sango…  Miroku…  Thank you.  You don't know how much this

means-"

"Will you just shut up and get out of here!  If you just stand there like a gibbering idiot we won't be able to hold him off for long!"  Miroku was starting to get seriously annoyed.  "Now get going!"  He turned his attention back to the battle as Inuyasha nodded and jumped away.  "Wind tunnel!" he cried.  A strangled cry was heard as Jaken, Sesshomaru's toad youkai servant, was sucked in.  Inuyasha smirked as he leapt away.  Good riddance… he thought, before turning his thoughts back to the situation at hand.  If Sesshomaru could be believed, she had twenty-six days left.  He felt a wrenching pain in his heart.  Twenty-six days.  Less than a month… And then it's over.  So little time…  Why didn't I tell her earlier?  Maybe then we could have had more time together before-  No.  He shook himself.  He wouldn't just let her go.  If anything were to happen to her, he would fall apart inside…  His reflections were halted by a shriek from the nearly unconscious figure in his arms.  Kagome…  Pain rushed through him, tearing at his heart unlike anything he had ever felt before.  Kagome, please…  Don't leave me.  I… I need you…  And with this thought ringing clear in his mind, he sped up.  He had to make it to Kaede's before nightfall.

Chapter Ten:  Beating Fluffy (lol)

Sesshomaru smirked.  "Foolish humans.  You actually think you can defeat me?"  He gently shook his head in disbelief.  "Although I must admire your audacity."  He smirked at the determination in their eyes, Shippo and Kilala included.  "Very well, then.  If you insist upon fighting me, I will be more than happy to end your lives…"

"Sesshy-sama!  Sesshy-sama!" Rin called, running into the clearing.  She tugged on Sesshomaru's kimono, oblivious to his obvious discomfort and Sango and Miroku's wide eyes.  "I woke up, and you weren't there, and Jaken was gone too, and I was really scared, and then I saw a worm!  And I couldn't find you anywhere!  And I was really afraid of the worm, but then I heard people yelling at you, and I came to see if you were okay, and-"  She stopped to take a breath and looked up at Sesshomaru, her eyes filled with innocent concern.  "You are okay, aren't you, Sesshy-sama?" she pleaded.

"Rin," Sesshomaru hissed, "Get out of here."

"But-"

"No buts!  Just go!  This place isn't safe for you!"

Rin's eyes filled with tears.  "You promise you'll be okay?"

Sesshomaru smiled, and this time it was genuine.  "Rin, you know it will take more than the likes of these foolish humans to defeat me.  Now go play with Ah and Un and stay out of harm's way until I come fetch you, understand?"

"Okay, Sesshy-sama."  Rin held her arms out for a hug.  Sesshomaru knelt down obligingly and allowed her to embrace him, patting her gently on the back. 

"Now go, you understand?" 

Rin nodded and skipped out of the clearing.

Sesshomaru stood up awkwardly and glared at his opponents.  The look had less effect, however, than it would have were it not for the public display of affection they had witnessed just moments before.  "Now that that is settled…  You die."

"Not a chance, Sesshy-sama," Sango jibed.

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed.  "How dare you…" he spluttered.  "Only Rin can-"

Sango's eyes lit up.  "So you do love her.  I knew it!  Just wait until Inuyasha hears about this…"

"He will not!" Sesshomaru raged, lifting his arm.  "Poison claws!" he cried, aiming his attack directly at the taiiya-ja. 

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango exclaimed, meeting his attack head on.  The giant boomerang deflected the attack, and Sango caught her weapon, smirking.  "You'll have to do better than that," she challenged.  "We aren't that weak." 

Sesshomaru raised his whip, but a cry from the forest startled him.  "Rin!" he cried, rushing to her aid, leaving Sango, Miroku, and Shippo behind blinking. 

"What just happened?" asked Shippo.

The other two could only shrug.  They packed up their weapons, Sango still giggling, and set out towards Kaede's hut.

Chapter Eleven: A Promise

"Kaede!" Inuyasha called, bursting into the hut.  "Please, help her!"

Kaede looked up in surprise at the silver-haired hanyou and the limp young maiden who lay in his arms.  She gasped as she grasped the identity of the pale, raven-haired miko.  "Kagome…" she whispered, her hand over her heart.  "Kami…  Inuyasha, what happened?"

"Kikyo…" he said only the one word, but the aged priestess understood.

"Their soul seeks completion?"

Inuyasha merely nodded.  "Have you heard of the Yukisut herb, Kaede?"

"The Yukisut?" she asked.  "Yes, I have some here with me.  Why?"

"Because I need you to brew it in some tea for Kagome.  It's part of the cure."

Kaede nodded and set about making the tea.

"…Kaede?" Inuyasha asked after a moment.

"Hmm?"

"Do you…" he hesitated.  "Do you know where Kikyo is?"

Kaede looked up sharply.  "Why?" 

"I… I have to…" Inuyasha took a deep, steadying breath.  How do you tell a woman that you're going to kill your ex girlfriend, who happens to be her sister, to save the woman you love now?  "I have to set her spirit at rest to save Kagome.

Kaede nodded.  "So my sister will finally be at peace…  I did not tell you when you came in for you seemed to have enough on your mind, but it is rumored that she has taken up residence in the Western Lands with your brother Sesshomaru against her will.  It might be difficult to find her."

Inuyasha cursed under his breath, setting an unconscious Kagome down on a futon.  He kidnapped her!  Of course!  There was no harm in telling me the cure because I won't be able to get to Kikyo…  He probably has her under heavy guard.  And now Kagome… Kagome…  He couldn't take it any longer.  The tiresome journey, Kagome's screams, her tears, the knowledge that she loved him as much as he loved her, but that it changed nothing…  The fact that the one person he loved more than life itself had twenty-six days to live, and he couldn't lift a finger to stop it…  He broke down.  Tear after tear slid down his cheek, and each one brought more color to Kagome's face.  Kaede watched the scene unravel in front of her, entirely stunned and bemused by what she saw.  Kagome, moments ago in a deep slumber, had awoken because, deep in her soul, she knew that Inuyasha needed her.  She blinked and placed a hand on his cheek.  His eyes opened and widened in surprise. 

"Inu…  Inuyasha…  What…  What happened?  I thought that…" she winced at the sudden pain that tore through her chest, but she bit her lip, refusing to scream.  She couldn't stand the pain she saw in his eyes when she did…

Inuyasha took her in his arms.  "Kagome…  Oh, Kami, I…  I…"

Kagome gritted her teeth against the pain in her abdomen and lifted a hand to wipe away his tears.  "Inuyasha…  Please…  Don't cry over me…"

Inuyasha smiled grimly.  "You're one to talk."

"I can't stand to see you this way…"

"Kagome, hush.  I'm not going to stop worrying about you just because you tell me too, so save your strength.  And don't tell me everything is going to be all right, because…"  Tears slid down his cheeks once more.  "Because it isn't.  Kagome…  The only way to secure your soul to your body and spirit is to kill Kikyo.  And she's…  she's…"  He looked up to meet her eyes, fighting to hold back the tears that threatened to spill over.  "She's in the Western Lands, under Sesshomaru's guard," he whispered.  He shifted his gaze to the fire, unable to meet the crestfallen look he knew he would find on her face.  It isn't fair.  After all she's done for me, I can't protect her…  What I would give for this to be some kind of demon…  Then I could fight.  But this…  There's absolutely nothing I can do.  Going to the Western Lands would be useless.  He wouldn't take the chance of endangering her further by taking her there, and she most likely wouldn't let him go alone…  What hope was left?  But he had to try…  He chanced a glance at her and was shocked by what he saw.  Her eyes held a glimmer of sadness, but her expression was determined. 

"Then let's go." she said.

"Wh…  What?"

"Let's go to the Western Lands and get her.  What else can we do?"

"No." Inuyasha said pointedly.

"Nani?"

"No," Inuyasha reiterated.  "There's no 'we' about it.  Either I go and do it for you, or we just sit here and wait for your death."  He looked up at her forcefully.  "And the second choice is not an option."

"Inuyasha," Kagome said gently.  She lifted her eyes so her gaze met his.  "I think whether I go or not should be my decision."

"Kagome…  Listen to me.  You're weak from the constant pain your soul is exerting upon you.  And it will take me longer to get there if I have to protect you."

"I'm going."

"No you're not."

"Inuyasha…"  She sat up abruptly, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him deeply.  He froze for a moment in shock before returning the kiss.  He held her gently in his arms and pulled her close.  Nothing else seemed to matter, except that the other was there.  For a moment, the world disappeared.  There was nothing, save the two of them, locked in a fierce battle of emotions.  All to soon, they pulled apart. Kagome registered the dazed expression on his face and smiled.  She laid her head down on his shoulder and whispered in his ear, "Please let me go…"

He sighed.  He couldn't deny her anything if she begged long enough…  "Fine," he replied, "but you're never leaving my sight."

He leaned down to capture her lips, but was halted by the strangled scream that erupted from her.

He looked at her sharply.  "How long?" he demanded.

"What?" Kagome queried between steadying breaths.

"How long have you been in pain without telling anyone?"

Kagome looked up at him apologetically.  "Am I that transparent?"

Inuyasha smiled.  "Only to someone who knows you as well as I do."  His gaze abruptly turned serious.  "How long?" he persisted.

"Um…  Since I woke up?" she said sheepishly.  Inuyasha's face darkened, and she bit her lip.  "I'm sorry…" she whispered.

"Get some sleep," he replied.

"Na- Nani?" 

"Get some sleep," he reiterated.  "We leave in the morning."

Wow!  Eleven chappies in one!  Short chappies, but whatever.  18 pages long!  The name is kinda retarded…  But oh well.  7,069 words isn't too bad…  Well, g2g!  Bye, and please review!

Torina


End file.
